


Un viaje erróneo

by Ruedi



Category: Sonic X
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando quieres ver a tu mejor amigo... Y terminas en el lugar equivocado... La máquina para viajar por dimensiones, esta vez, a Chris le falló.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un viaje erróneo

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Esto es un AU después de los hechos que acontecerían al empezar el primer capítulo de la última temporada de Sonic X (más o menos). ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?
> 
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

**Un viaje erróneo**

**_Capítulo único: Sólo quería verte_ **

Estaba todo listo y preparado: habían sido muchos meses de sudor y esfuerzo, pero ahí estaba la máquina con la que tanto había soñado, ¡al fin volvería a ver a su amigo de la adolescencia, a su querido erizo Sonic! Respiró profundo al activarla y no podía parar de sonreír, por lo que le temblaba el pulso al abrirse el portal.

— ¡Ahí voy! —exclamó, bajito, emocionado.

Chris Thorndyke, de unos veinte años, pasó a través de una dimensión que lo llevaría a reencontrarse con Sonic y los demás. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que pensó que quedaría atrapado allí.

Pero cuál no fue sorpresa al caer ante un suelo duro y frío. Cuando se incorporó, distinguió un ventanal del tamaño de un edificio. Y, detrás de este, la mismísima oscuridad. El muchacho, asustado, se pegó al vidrio y vio… ¿Planetas? ¿Estrellas? ¿Era eso el espacio exterior? ¿Dónde diablos lo había llevado su invento?

Ahora sí que el cuerpo le temblaba, pero no de emoción, sino de amargura. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó una voz grave que recordaba haber oído hace muchos años atrás.

Al darse la vuelta, Chris temió lo peor.

—E-estoy buscando al profesor —mintió de manera poco creíble.

Frente a él, un Shadow de mirada penetrante lo observaba con mucha desconfianza.

—Está en el comedor principal —y se alejó velozmente tras unos pasillos.

Chris echó a correr, perdido y a punto de que se le quebraran los nervios: ¿estaba en A.R.K.? ¿Más de cincuenta años atrás? ¿Cómo era posible?

— ¡Hola! ¿Eres nuevo?

Sonaba angelical y Chris, al verla, creyó ver a un fantasma: ¡sin lugar a dudas, aunque nunca la hubiera visto, se trataba de María Robotnik!

—Ah, sí —volvió a mentir—. Estoy buscando a tu abuelo —ella rio y le pidió que lo siguiera: la rubia lo llevó por algunos corredores, hasta que se detuvo de golpe y cayó al suelo, con las piernas que le temblaban. Se llevó una mano al pecho y pidió la ayuda del chico, estaba muy pálida y gemía de dolor. Chris la cargó en brazos y, al dar con alguien para auxiliarla, se llevaron a María a quién sabe dónde y a él a otro lado. Un guardia lo arrastró hasta una habitación oscura.

Cuando Chris vio que estaba encerrado, vislumbró unos científicos jóvenes y unos guardias. Le preguntaron quién era, pero como el chico no sabía qué responder, los otros asumieron que era un espía del gobierno. Chris perjuró mil veces que no lo era y que tampoco pertenecía a ahí. Pero los hombres cerraron el vidrio que lo separaban con una tela oscura. El muchacho pedía ayuda.

El cubículo cerrado donde estaba, recubierto por fuera por un material aislante, salió despedido hacia la infinidad del espacio. Chris estaba protegido por unas paredes de cristal que dudaba que aguantaran la presión que ejercía el espacio exterior.

Él sólo quería ver a Sonic, a su amigo…

Lloró de dolor ante su desgracia…


End file.
